


constellations

by waobii (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Light Angst, M/M, Memories, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, i wanna give hinata a hug, kagehina canon, poor bby, this made me sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/waobii
Summary: hinata and kageyama were just two guys trying their best
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 18





	constellations

"tobio," hinata murmured, hints of excitement evident in his bouncing leg.

"yeah?" the ravenette whispered back. the feeling of their interlocked fingers was more than enough to keep the lightly dressed pair toasty.

"that star's bigger than the rest," hinata observed, motioning with his free hand upward at the sky, pointer finger outstretched. it settled on a particularly bright glow.

"hm?" hinata sensed his gaze following in the same direction, "oh. that's a constellation."

"what's a constellation?"

"well, a constellation isn't really one singular star. it's more like a group of stars, that when connected form a pattern."

"that's cool!" hinata swiveled to look at him, lips outstretched in a grin.

his heart was set aflame upon seeing the lovely shade of pink that dusted the elder's cheeks.

kageyama, however, much to his disappointment, didn't turn his head. instead, he ground his jaw, fingers loosening from their grasp.

which, hinata immediately chased after his hand, tightening his hold before he was able to escape further.

his face grew an even darker ruby red. _aw, how adorable._ hinata opened his mouth,

"w-well," kageyama cleared his throat, "that constellation is called Cepheus. over there, actually, is Cassiopeia. they have some real twisted love story."

"oh? tell me about it," hinata hummed in response.

as kageyama continued talking, he grew more and more excited. now that he thinks about it, hinata doesn't think he's ever seen him this openly expressive. _cute._

though hinata doesn't know it, kageyama could discern with ease where hinata's eyes were really focused.

his lips part. he's not sure he's ever smiled so much as right now.

he wishes this moment would never end.

* * *

crickets are chirping peacefully in the background, the light breeze of tonight is snatching loose leaves and snapping them off, hinata's sure of it, but only a dull ringing sounds in his ears.

his hand feels cold, his face feels cold. nothing feels warm. he could have easily mistaken himself for catching frostbite.

eyes lidded, hinata spares a glance at the midnight sky, devoid of the stars that he and tobio would spend hours counting, naming. his tongue ran over his lips, cracked dry. he coated them in a familiar wetness. it didn't help.

it'd been empty ever since the tragic incident took place. it seemed only a cruel twist of fate that, in tobio's parting, he'd decided to strip hinata of his beloved stars as well.

now, as he stares up at the empty, inkblotted sky, his hand twitching, aching to be swallowed by the other's, to experience the comfort he so dearly missed, he dreams of another life. another life where they could have shared a few more moments together.

another life where, hinata had mustered up the courage to say i love you.

**Author's Note:**

> well !! hi; this is my first fic i've posted on a03 and ofc it had to be kagehina lol. it's my first time writing kagehina actually,, i'm working to improve and this sounds very wattpad-y to me; so, looking for feedback if possible !! thank u for reading <3


End file.
